


A Breath For Two

by B33nGhostin, ComegetyourfooD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Joke Fic, Kissing, M/M, That's it, Vore, also death, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33nGhostin/pseuds/B33nGhostin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Summary: They kiss
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> They boutta kiss  
> Joke fic written by Ciervothy
> 
> A list of stories of my friends writing on my account ~✨

Wilbur cupped Tommy's face as he tilted his head just right into their shared kiss. It was just one of many kisses that they'd shared previously, but this felt new. Tommy had only ever experienced those short, stolen kisses in the cover of the night or around the corner from wandering eyes. Sometimes they were chaste, no more than a spare second given to the couple, but other times, it was fierce. Their teeth would click harshly, a line of drool between their lips dripping down to their chins in the backseat of Wilbur's car. Tommy would push forward relentlessly until Wilbur took charge once more, dipping even further in their kiss to swallow up any stray moans. 

For once, they had privacy; their time wasn't rushed, nor could anyone barge in on them when Wilbur had long since locked the door, and Tommy had reassured his parents he'd gotten to his friend's house safely just minutes before. It was only then that they had the time to finally hold each other without a hint of fear. Tommy let his hands curl into Wilbur's hair, pulling desperately for more love and more attention. Wilbur dotingly reciprocated, pulling Tommy closer and closer into the warmth of his arms and onto his steady lap. Wilbur caressed Tommy's face and let his tongue wander across Tommy's, his kiss-swollen lips were glossy with their shared saliva in their shared love. They'd hardly had time to themselves, so they kept so close to each other, hoping their kiss would never end, and it didn't. Though the ache of their lungs tried to remind them of their shared need for oxygen, neither wanted to break up such a rare moment. No matter the fact that Tommy's face was turning a light shade of blue or that Wilbur's body was beginning to shudder in his effort to remain close. Each breath shared and drained from each other left both wanting more and more for air, but they only had limited time to love each other while they had an infinite amount of time to breathe actual oxygen. Soon, their minds began to get foggy, and the deliriousness of their minds could only momentarily capture that feeling they so desperately wanted to portray to the other. 

It was only fitting that they left the world together, wrapped up in each other's arms for an eternal kiss.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss but different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is hungy-wungy

Wilbur's hands were warm and soft against Tommy's cheek, cupping it to tilt his face for a kiss. Their soft breaths stilled as Wilbur's lips met Tommy's ever-so-gentle in the flickering lights of Wilbur's kitchen. When they parted, Tommy let out a breathless sigh, leaning up to steal another kiss. This one brimmed with growing desperation, Wilbur's tongue running over Tommy's lips before slipping inside his mouth. With Tommy's braces finally removed, Wilbur happily let his teeth click against the other's in their increasingly messy kiss. Neither of them could get enough. A hint of recently-chugged soda lingered on Tommy's lips—delicious, Wilbur thought.   
He wanted more of that taste, more of Tommy's sweet gasps and moans sealed between their mouths, so much more of Tommy himself. Wilbur's hand trailed up to Tommy's hair, curling into those wheat-blonde locks with need. Wilbur's jaw clicked, unhinging much like a merciless jungle snake as his tongue withdrew from the other's mouth. He couldn't deny the primal desire curling in his gut as he gazed down at Tommy's wide, frightened eyes. There was no going back now. Wilbur enveloped Tommy in a hug, letting his mouth descend over Tommy's head—those soft locks of hair tickled the back of his throat. The kid struggled, but there was no stopping the inevitable hunger consuming Wilbur's mind as he continued to literally swallow Tommy whole. Further and further he went, sliding down Wilbur's throat until finally, his sock-clad feet disappeared into Wilbur's cavernous mouth. All it took was one final gulp, and the job was done. He sighed in content, patting his stomach—which looked near-similar to that of a woman pregnant with sextuplets—and let out a hefty burp. Now Tommy was all his. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is no longer hungy-wungy

**Author's Note:**

> They done  
> btw this fic was written by Ciervothy


End file.
